


Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 5: New Friends

by Selnyam



Series: Anna's Nuzlocke Journey [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: While in Viridian City Emily and Anna meet two new friends, and maybe new team mates!





	Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 5: New Friends

It was only about a ten minute walk to the gate to Route 22, and the League Gates on the other side. The girls chatted as they walked about movies, music, and books they liked. Anna was excited to learn they both listened to the same rock group, “The Metang Gang.” They were discussing the most recent album when before they knew it the town exit stood before them. Outside the guard station there was an older gentleman speaking with a younger man with wild, bushy curls of hair. The young man was wearing jeans and a dark patterned button up shirt hints of feathers poked through the wrist cuffs, and his eyebrows came to arrowlike points.  
“Now you gotta make sure to really aim the ball good. If’n you don’t throw it right, you can’t catch nothing!” The old man shook his cane, which was actually a giant leek at the younger man. “I remember the first ‘mon I ever caught. It was a little orange dinosaur looking fella… named ‘im AGUMAN” He waved the leek again, which the curly haired man dodged.  
“Sir please, I’m just trying to get through the gate. I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He looked over at the two approaching women and waved, his dark lined eyes pleading for help behind a pair of glasses. Anna and Emily approached, but before they could say anything the guard stepped around the gate.  
“I’m really sorry, Dad gets worked up and he took one too many Confusion attacks back in the day. He rambles on about nonsense sometimes. C’mon Dad, back inside to sit down.” She escorted the older gentlemen to a sitting area. After he was settled she came back and returned to her post. “Okay! Three to pass? May I see your ID?” Emily and Anna presented their information, as did the young man. The guard was about to open the gate when the handheld radio behind her crackled and beeped. She picked it up and listened for a moment, then sighed heavily and turned back to the three travellers.  
“Sorry kids, it sounds like a rain storm is coming, which means the Metang in the area get really irritable and start causing problems. We’re going to have to shut down the gate for a while.” She handed them back their information, and turned to make plans on the radio with the other guards. The young man huffed.  
“Oh well, I’ll have to see the Indigo Plateau later.” He sent off a quick text and offered his hand “My name’s Edwin. I’ve just started my travels with my friend, who’s going to meet me at Route 2. Want to travel together for a while? It’s easier in larger numbers.” Anna shrugged, but Emily smiled.  
“Sure! You can use teams of up to six to take on Gym challenges. Plus it’s always nice to make more friends.” They walked the short distance to the gate to Route 2, where a tall fit woman was standing by the gate looking at her phone. She was wearing a simple pair of workout pants, and a sports top that showed how muscular she was. Small black slashes sat under her red eyes, and she smiled brightly. She turned to them and waved  
“Hey Edwin! You make some more friends! Cool!” She put her phone in the duffel bag and tossed it over one shoulder. “I’m Ricky! It’s nice to meet you! You guys got the injection also?” Anna nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m Anna. I want to go into rescue work, so I need to train for that! This is Emily, I’m helping her run an errand for her Grandpa, Doctor Oak” Edwin whistled.  
“You know Oak? I’ve always wanted to meet him! My mom used to work with him and said he was a great guy.” He smiled, picking at a few of the feathers on his wrist absently. Emily beamed  
“Well, if you want to join us we are headed to meet him!” Ricky punched Edwin on the shoulder lightly.  
“There you go! Let’s go with these ladies! Oh hey, were you scared to get Dipped?” Emily shook her head. With an indecisive noise Anna replied.  
“I mean yeah? Sort of? What if you get something weaker, or it doesn’t take, or any number of things go wrong?” She was interrupted by Emily  
“Oh, those happen so incredibly rarely, and thankfully we have ways to separate people from the Ditto cells for a few weeks after injection. What about you Ricky? Were you nervous about it?” Ricky shrugged.  
“Not really, it wouldn’t be the first transformation I went. It was a heck of a lot easier though! I got Larvitar, so it’ll be great for my career as a fighter!” they all laughed and chatting happily the four new friends headed back towards Pallet Town.


End file.
